Peggy Brandt and The Mask - Remake
by dec181985
Summary: After the effects of the rejuva-lotion wears off on Peggy and Stanley disappears, Peggy loses her grip on the mask which falls on her face. Then, Peggy turns everyone into babies. Officer Doyle is also masked. He and Peggy work together to find other people to mask.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After the effects of the rejuva-lotion wore off on her, Peggy was sitting there.

She had turned into a baby.

She looked around the place to see if she could find Stanley, but saw only the mask.

Stanley had faded away to nothing.

Peggy was sad that Stanley disappeared, but was happy to still be around.

She grabbed the mask not knowing what to do, but lost her grip on it.

The mask flew out of her hands and landed right on her face.

Soon after, Peggy started spinning around in a mini-twister knocking everything over until a hand reached out and grabbed a tree branch that made the mini-twister stop.

Peggy's hairstyle was now spiked and her head and face down to the start of her neck was lime green, she had on a shirt that said "Long Live Rock 'n Roll" on it, and still in a diaper.

Peggy saw her reflection in a nearby river.

She liked what she saw.

"S-s-smokin'!" Peggy said, excitedly.

Soon after, a microphone came out of nowhere.

She grabbed the microphone and started singing 'The Last Song' by Hilary Duff.

"Now I know there's no fear all! You held my hand and took down that wall! As I looked at you I had nothing to say! Now I understand why you pushed me away! I went far and now I see! The only one I needed was me!" Peggy sang.

Just then, an idea came to her mind.

"If I'm going to bee a baby, so should everyone else!" Peggy said, working up a scheme .

After that, a bunch of baby powder poured from the sky and everyone was turned into babies.

Then, Peggy pulled another mask from out of nowhere and threw it on the ground by the police station.

Officer Doyle was just looking up when the mask bounced up and fell on his face.

As he started spinning in a mini-twister, he started knocking things out of the way.

When it stopped, Officer Doyle was transformed!

His hair was gone, his head and face down to the start of his neck was lime green in color, he had on a blue police uniform with a silver badge pinned to it.

Officer saw his reflection in the water.

He, too, liked what he saw.

"S-s-smokin'!" he said, excitedly.

Soon after, Peggy and Officer Doyle saw each other and wolf-whistled at each other.

"How do you feel?" Peggy asked.

"I feel good! I knew that I would! So good! So good! I got a lot of love to give to you!" Officer Doyle said, excitedly.

Peggy pulled out two more masks and handed one to Officer Doyle.

"Let's go find some people to mask!" Peggy said.

After that. they went their separate ways and went to find someone to mask.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

When we return to Peggy and Officer Doyle, we find them heading in opposite directions.

Peggy suddenly sees a baby wearing glasses and goes over to greet her.

"Hi, I'm Peggy! What's your name?" Peggy said.

"My name is Evelyn!" the girl wearing glasses said.

She walks over to Peggy and trips causing her glasses to fall off.

"I can't see without my glasses!" Evelyn said.

"I found them!" Peggy said, putting them behind the mask she had in her hand.

"Thanks!" Evelyn said, grabbing the mask from Peggy and bringing it closer to her face.

Suddenly, Evelyn's body starts to spin around in a mini-twister. When it stops, we find a green-faced woman standing in front of Peggy.

"Are you okay Evelyn?" Peggy asked.

"Call my Eve! What happened?" the new green-faced Evelyn said.

Suddenly, Peggy pulled a mirror out of nowhere so Eve could see herself.

"S-s-smokin'!" Eve said, excitedly.

Then, they both zip off to find where Officer Doyle went.

Meanwhile, Officer Doyle was at the police station with Lieutenant Kellaway.

"I brought you this gift!" Officer Doyle said.

Lieutenant Kellaway was having a bad day because his wife left him.

So he took the mask in both hands and brought it closer to his face.

Before the mask could do its work, Lieutenant Kellaway yanked it off.

"What was that?" the lieutenant asked.

Soon after, the mask started to shimmer and the lieutenant brought it to his face again.

This time, it finally did its work as Lieutenant Kellaway's body started spinning around in a mini-twister.

When it stops, we find a green-faced lieutenant.

Just then, he pulls out a mirror out of nowhere and looks at his reflection.

"S-s-smokin'!" the green-faced lieutenant said, excitedly.

"Glad you like it, lieutenant!" Officer Doyle said.

"Please call me, Mitch!" Lieutenant Kellaway said.

"All rifght, and you can call me Double-D!" the officer replied.

Soon after, they find Eve and Peggy.

When Eve and Mitch look at each other, their eyes bug out as they wolf-whistle in excitement.

Peggy and Double-D go off to mask some more people.

Meanwhile, a figure is watching them from down below.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Peggy and the others walked around until they found a wishing well.

They all made a wish and walked around until they found the Sister Mask.

Meanwhile the figure that was watching them was singing a song as he created his own mask.

"You're a mean one, Mr. Bub, you got hatred in your soul, you're sharper than an axe, you're as slippery as some oil, Mr. Bub! You're a schemer, Mr. Bub, you got fire in your eyes, you're as cuddly as a cactus, you're as deadly as the flu, Mr. Bub! You're a smart one, Mr. Bub, you got contracts up your sleeves, you're more sour then an apple, you're angrier than an ape, Mr. Bub! You're a dealer, Mr. Bub, you're bones are made of steel, you got smoke coming from your shoes, you've got a cane longer than a sword, Mr. Bub! If you want some candy please don't eat my, Sour Patch Kids!" the mysterious figure sang.

Then, he was almost done making his mask. All it needed was a color.

"I'll make it red!" Bub said, excitedly.

After he was done, he raised his mask to his face, and his body spun around in a mini-twister.

When it stopped, Bub was more evil-looking than ever.

"Now to go after those other 'masked' fools!" Bub said, zipping towards the others.

When they saw Bub, they threw the Sister Mask at him.

"Now we'll take off the Sister Mask as long as you do what we say!" Peggy told.

"I promise!" Bub said.

So the others pulled the Sister Mask off and showed Bub his reflection.

"F-f-foggin'! Sorry, I meant to say, 'S-s-smokin'!" Bub said, excitedly.

Then they ran into someone familiar.

When he saw the masked people, he lost his footing and fell on the mask.

Then, he heard a noise coming from behind him.

"Cover me pardner, I'll bring up the rear!" it said, excitedly.

"Oh, no! Not again!" the man said.

"Hey, look everybody it's Ace Ventura Pet Detective!" Peggy told everyone.

"You and his masked behind named 'Booty'!" Eve said, laughing out loud.

Then, everyone made a wish.

After they made the wish, they went home to get some rest.

When they woke up, the next morning, they looked and saw that everyone was still 'masked' like it was still night.

"Our wishes came true!" Peggy said.

"Oh and by the way, everyone who knew me as Dectective Doyle will now call me, Double-D for short!" the 'masked' officer said, excitedly.

"Okay, now what do you want to do?" Peggy asked, curiously.

"How about we prank other people!" Eve suggested.

So they went outside to see if they could find anyone to pull pranks on.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When we return to Peggy and the others, we see them trying to find someone to pull pranks on.

Just then, Dr. Arthur Neuman sees them coming towards him.

Soon after, they see him in front of them.

"What wrong with your faces? Are you sick?" Dr. Neuman asked them.

"No we're just wearing masks!" Peggy told him.

"So you're wearing rubber masks, are you?" Dr. Neuman asked.

"No wear wearing wooden masks!" Peggy told him.

"Like I told Stanley Ipkiss, the Mask is a figment of his imagination, and I still think that is the true statement!" Dr. Neuman told them.

"Well can a figment of someone's imagination give you a present?" Peggy asked him.

"What kind of present?" Dr. Neuman asked.

"A nice... ATOMIC WEDGIE!" Peggy said, grabbing his underwear, and yanking it over his head.

When they leave, we see Dr. Neuman trying to remove his underwear from his head.

Meanwhile, we see Peggy and the others running into two bounty hunters named Tex Clobber and Baxter Simon.

"Look who we have here! It's the Mask!" Tex Clobber told Baxter Simon.

"Yeah, but there's more than one of them!" Baxter Simon said.

"That means we can each take one to Pretorius!" Tex Clobber told him.

"You'll have to catch us first!" Peggy told them.

Then, Peggy sneaked up behind Tex Clobber and discovered something about him.

"Gross, no undies!" Peggy said, disgusted.

Tex Clobber ran after them only to crash into a brick wall that appeared out of nowhere.

When Baxter Simon saw this, he started to run off only to land in a nearby river.

Peggy and the others ran off to find someone else to prank.

When they saw Walter, Pretorius's henchman in front of them.

Walter started to run after them, only to crash into another brick wall that also appeared out of nowhere.

When they were done, they headed back to the police headquarters to take a nap.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Peggy and the others wake up the next morning, they decide to play a few games.

First, they play pin the tail on the donkey.

"Who's first?" Peggy asked.

"I'll go first!" Eve suggested.

Then, the others blindfold Eve and spin her around.

Then, she goes over to the donkey and pins the tail to the head.

"Okay, who's next?" Peggy asked.

"I'll go!" Bub volunteered.

Soon after, the others blindfold Bub and spin him around.

Then, he goes over to the donkey and pins the tail to one of its ears.

"Okay, who wants to go next?" Peggy asked.

"I do!" Mitch suggested.

After that, the others blindfold Mitch and spin him around.

Then, he goes over to the donkey and pins the tail to its other ear.

"Okay, who's up next?" Peggy asked.

"Me!" Double-D said.

Just then, the others blindfold Double-D and spin him around.

Then, he goes over to the donkey and pins the tail to its stomach.

"Who's next?" Peggy asked.

"I am!" Booty said.

Then, they blindfold Booty and Ace Ventura and spin them around.

Soon after, he walks over to the donkey and pins the tail to his eye.

"I guess I'm last!" Peggy said.

Then, the others blindfold Peggy and spin her around.

Then, she walks over to the donkey and pins the tail where it belongs.

"Hey you cheated!" the others said together.

"What game should we play next?" Peggy asked.

"How about musical chairs?" Eve asked.

They put up five chairs.

A band appears and started playing music.

When the music stopped, they each grabbed a chair, and they all sat down except for Peggy, who missed.

After that, they removed one of the chairs.

Then, the band started playing music again.

This time, Bub missed the chairs.

Then, they removed another chair.

Soon after, the band was playing again.

This time when the music stopped, Mitch was out.

And then, they removed another chair.

This time, when the music stopped, Booty was out.

Then, they removed another chair.

After that, the band started playing music one last time.

When the music stopped for the last time, Double-D was out.

Eve won the game.

"Who's cheating now?" Peggy asked.

After playing their final game, they decided to go to bed.

Meanwhile, Walter and the to bounty hunters went to report to Pretorius, who was furious with them.

"If you want something done, you got to do it yourself!" he said, angrily.

After saying that, he want to go find Peggy and the others to make them pay.

To Be Continued...


End file.
